If the Plan Works
by Wizardslover
Summary: Jonno and Mina can't forgive the Dracula's until they're dead. They send the Branaughs to Garside Grange but they've altered their minds. Contains Vlad/Robin slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! It's been a while since I wrote for YD. This is a little different to my usual slash in that there's actually kind of a storyline. Mind blown or what? ;) **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, still nowhere near being able to call YD my own.**

_Stokely with the Van Helsings (Mina and Jonno) and the Branaughs (minus Ian and Paul)._

Jonno had a plan to kill Vlad and his family. So what if there was a no slaying for no biting humans treaty now. Vlad had been responsible for his father's death and he'd never forgive him for that. As long as Vlad would trust Robin after everything that had happened then the plan would go off without a hitch. It wouldn't be hard to get Robin onside. Befriending him would take too long so Jonno chose a less conventional method – kidnapping and brainwashing him. The Slayers' Guild had all the equipment he would need and he was easily able to get in there now all the other slayers had abandoned it and accepted vampires to society.

After getting his mother on board with the plan, the two of them sneaked into the Branaughs' house, in the dead of night, carrying chloroform and ropes. They were all easily knocked out and tied. Mina drove them to the Guild headquarters where the brainwashing phase would begin. The Branaughs' woke up a while later. Each in separate rooms but all had screens in front of them.

Chloe was the only one to realise what was happening, she just didn't know why. Robin was confused and their parents just assumed the kids were playing some strange 'modern' game with them. The screens started flickering and nobody could look away. It all happened too fast for anything to stay in their heads so they didn't know what they were being told to think.

When it ended, they were all knocked out again and woke up the next morning with no recollection of the kidnapping but all realising they wanted to move to Garside Grange, none of them realising that they had no reason to have heard of it. The doorbell rang just then. Elizabeth went to answer it. There stood a girl * who smiled at her and handed her something before rushing off. Mrs. Branaugh returned to the kitchen before looking at the pamphlet she'd been given.

'Come to Garside Grange' it read. "That's odd," she said, "I was just thinking of moving there." "Moving where?" Robin, Chloe and Graham asked unanimously. "Garside Grange. How about it? It is about time we left Stokely after all. I was going to suggest it even before that lovely girl came to the door."

Chloe looked at Robin when 'girl' was mentioned. He had shown no reaction whatsoever. What was going on? Usually at the moment one was mentioned he'd be practically drooling or in this case, tearing open the door and rushing after her. This time however there was nothing. Nevertheless, she decided to let it slide. Then she realised her parents had told her and Robin to go pack. Then they ended up at Garside Grange.

**The 'girl' is actually Jonno following in his father's footsteps. He dressed up as girl a lot!**

_Garside Grange with Vlad and Robin._

**Vlad's POV**

Sethius is dead. The book has been no help whatsoever but I'm happy - happier than I've been since I left Stokely. I miss Robin just as much as I did four years ago when I left but at least now I have Erin. School is just as boring as always but Ingrid at least makes things interesting most of the time. Dad's still trying and failing to impress Miss McCauley. Renfield and Wolfie seem to be getting on pretty well too. I don't really know if I should be worried.

"What the ..? Is that ..?" I stammered. What is Robin doing here? Has the compulsion worn off? It can't have. Robin looked right at me and didn't show any recollection of our previous friendship. Wait! What the heck is Robin wearing? Is that pink? I'm not surprised he isn't wearing a cape. He has believed that vampires don't exist for four years. But pink? Is he trying to be bullied? I couldn't let that happen. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I had to. I grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty.

I was completely ready to yell at him for coming to school dressed so gaily but Robin was smirking at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. "This reminds me of a scene from Glee where Karofsky pulls Kurt into the locker room. You have pretty eyes." I wasn't sure whether I should be shocked at Robin having watched Glee or at him calling my eyes pretty. Chloe could explain the Glee thing, although I'm not sure it's something she'd like. At least she's a girl. But Robin flirting with me? I ran my hand through my hair trying to figure this out when I felt soft lips brushing against mine.

I pulled back immediately but I couldn't deny the sparks I felt. Robin was smiling at me. "Your lips are cold." He uttered. That reminded me of my first kiss with Erin. Shit, Erin! The bell rang for first class then. I ran out of the bathroom and went to class. I couldn't concentrate at all. What the hell had happened to Robin while I was gone? Eventually lunch came and I sank into my seat. Someone sat next to me. I looked up expecting Erin but it was Robin. Just the person I wasn't looking forward to seeing.

"Hi," Robin said, "I realised I never introduced myself. I'm Robin Branaugh." He held out his hand. "Vlad Count," I replied, shaking his hand, "so, Robin, what brings you to Garside Grange?" "It's an odd story. My family, apart from my brothers Ian and Paul 'cause they moved out a while ago, were eating breakfast and the doorbell rang so my mum answered it and came back with the pamphlet for Garside Grange. Then she said she'd been thinking of moving there; or here even before the lovely girl came to the door. So we upped and left Stokely.

As soon as a girl was mentioned, Vlad suspected Ingrid.

**I wonder what's going to happen next :P**

**R&R**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooh, Chapter 2! Apologies for B!tch Erin. I don't like her much. I mean, she's pretty and all but Vlad's meant to be with Robin. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own YD.**

_Garside Grange with Vlad, Erin and Robin_

Vlad and Robin were sitting at the lunch table when Erin came over to them. She greeted and smiled at them before asking Vlad, "So, who's your friend?" Vlad opened his mouth to speak but Robin interrupted. "I'm Robin Branaugh. From Stokely." Erin held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and kissed it. Erin looked at him strangely but said, "Nice to meet you Robin Branaugh from Stokely, I'm Erin Noble from here, basically." She then turned to Vlad, "Can I talk to you privately?" "Sure", Vlad replied.

Vlad and Erin moved away from Robin and began conversing in hushed whispers. "Why is your old best friend here?" Erin asked. Vlad shrugged and said, "I think Ingrid brought him here for something. There's definitely something up." Erin nodded in agreement. "By the way," she started, changing the topic, "why does he look like he's completely in love with you?" "_He what?_" Vlad asked. "Oh, come on. You have to have noticed!" Erin exclaimed. Vlad looked over at Robin, who was looking right back at him. Vlad sighed. Erin was right. He could practically see the hearts in Robin's eyes.

"I guess it makes a little sense though... He did kiss me in the bathroom earlier."

"He kissed you? That bastard! Nobody kisses my man and gets away with it."

"Erin, calm down!"

"How can you expect me to be calm when my boyfriend's lips have been impaired by another?"

"Impaired? Really? I don't believe he's damaged or weakened my lips."

"You're taking his side! Oh my God, you liked it didn't you? You like _him_? That's just wonderful! My boyfriend's the vampire who's besotted by his ex–best–friend."

"I am not 'besotted' by him. It was one kiss and I felt nothing. I love you, Erin."

"Yeah, right. I can tell when you're lying, Vlad. And, just so you know, we are over."

At that, Erin walked away. Vlad couldn't believe how possessive she was being. Robin had kissed him. So what? It's not like Vlad had regretted leaving Stokely straight away as he'd realised he was falling for Robin, had he? Come to think of it, that did sound awfully familiar. He must have blocked it from his mind. But he couldn't be with Robin just yet because something suspicious was going on and Vlad was determined to stop it.

_Dracula home with Vlad and Ingrid_

Vlad lay in his coffin, thinking about what Erin had said. He didn't understand why she had changed so dramatically so suddenly and dumped him over something that wasn't entirely his fault. It just wasn't her. Again, Vlad was starting to suspect Ingrid. But why would she want to break up him and Erin. It was all very confusing.

"Ingrid, could..." Vlad started to call but Ingrid appeared before he got a chance to finish.

"What?" she snarled.

Vlad decided to start with the latter. "Why is Erin after getting so possessive that she dumped me for something that wasn't my fault?"

Ingrid smirked, "I don't know, wimpire, but you totally deserve it. And why aren't you practically crying from heartbreak? Aren't you the type to be completely distraught at the thought of your precious girlfriend dumping you. I'm disappointed. Were you cheating on her?"

Vlad looked down for a second and when he looked up again, Ingrid was smirking even more.

"Maybe you're not such a wimpire after all. Who is she?" Ingrid asked curiously.

"It's not a she," Vlad sighed, "it's Robin"

"Branaugh? What's he doing in Garside Grange?"

"I don't know," said Vlad, "I thought you compelled him to come or something."

"As if I'd go anywhere near him. It was bad enough compelling Erin"

"You said you didn't know anything about that!"

"I lied. I am evil, aren't I? Of course I am."

"Actually, you kind of did me a favour."

"Oh no! You're going to have Branaugh over drooling at me again aren't you?"

Vlad lifted an eyebrow. "He's gay, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll go tell dad you won't be producing an heir."

"Wait!"

"Why should I?"

"I need you to help me figure out who brought Robin here."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if it's somebody bad, we could all die."

"Oh per-lease, as if anybody could slay me!"

Vlad sighed. He'd have to figure it out on his own.

"_Oh, daddy!" _Ingrid called as she walked out of the room.

Vlad sighed again. He was completely screwed.

**Sorry for the wait. I have a hectic schedule this year. Hope it's worth it. xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I doubt you care for my excuses though so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Young Dracula is not owned by me.**

_Dracula home with Vlad, Ingrid and the Count._

"Oh, daddy" Ingrid called, walking into the kitchen where the Count was threatening Renfield.

"What is it?" the Count snarled.

"Branaugh's in town and he ki..." Ingrid started.

"Branaugh? That's preposterous. He couldn't possibly be... VLAD!"

Vlad entered the room looking nervous. He wasn't sure what exactly Ingrid had said but felt the need to defend himself. "Whatever she said, dad, it's not true." He stammered.

"Why would she lie about the return of your old friend, Vladdy, my boy?"

"What? Oh, of course that's what she said," Vlad smiled at Ingrid in relief, "Yeah, Robin's here."

"And they kissed!" Ingrid interjected. Vlad scowled.

"Is this true?" the Count asked. Vlad nodded.

"Oh, that's simply wonderful" the Count said happily.

"What?" Ingrid spat.

"Well, it means we won't have to see that half-fang anymore!" the Count explained. Vlad frowned at the mention of Erin. It wasn't her fault they'd broken up. It was Ingrid's... and whoever brought Robin to Garside Grange. Vlad smiled as he thought once again, of Robin.

"So can I date Robin?" Vlad asked, hopefully.

"Of course not! He can't produce an heir. How could you possibly think I'd let you 'date' him?" the Count laughed.

Vlad glared at his father before turning into a bat and flying off to find Robin.

_Park with Vlad and Robin_

Vlad didn't know how or why, but he just sensed that Robin would be in the park and there he was on a swing. Vlad sat down on the swing next to him and Robin smiled.

"Hey Vlad! It's nice to see you again. You left in a bit of a hurry after talking with Erin. Everything alright?" Robin asked.

"Hey, Robin. Nice to see you too. I left because Erin dumped me." Vlad replied.

Robin looked startled and uttered, "You have a girlfriend? Crap, sorry!"

"Had", Vlad muttered.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't exactly get a chance with you kissing me."

"You pulled me into the bathroom! And..." Robin lowered his voice, "I feel this strange pull towards you." This time Vlad initiated the kiss. His feelings for Robin were a lot stronger than he'd previously thought. He saw fireworks. Then he remembered Erin again. She didn't deserve this. Then Robin's hands were in his hair and that was all he could think about. After a while, both pulled apart, smiling like idiots, yet both deciding they liked this look on the other.

They stayed on the swings chatting for hours before having to leave, neither really wanting to.

_Park with Jonno and Mina_

The Van Helsings' had been watching their plan working. As soon as Robin got Vlad to have sex with him, Robin would let Jonno and Mina in to slay Vlad in his sleep. Seeing the boys' not-so-little make-out session, Jonno was absolutely certain he would succeed. He stroked the wooden stake he kept in his jacket pocket and smirked. Vengeance was sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's chapter 4! At this stage, I'm very confused as to what I'll make happen. I hate character deaths but some people might have to die to end this. Send your suggestions. X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or anything else mentioned in this story. I only own the plot.**

_Garside Grange school – maths class _

**Vlad's POV**

I wish there wasn't something so weird happening around here. Back in Stokely, I'd be happy with Robin being around because he's my best friend and I know he'd never hurt me but here... well, I know he's the same guy but he's completely different and I can't trust him 100%.

Now that Robin doesn't believe in vampires anymore, he's so... odd. Like that time he joined the football team. That was freaky, but at least he still knew. My best friend... Robin should know! For some reason, as soon as I thought that, I knew it wasn't going to end well, but he had to know everything – tonight!

**Robin's POV**

I sat there, staring intently at Vlad. He looked blank. He definitely wasn't concentrating on the maths we were supposed to be doing anyway. Yet he still looked cute. I don't know why I like him so much. I have no recollection of liking guys before. It doesn't seem like something that happens suddenly.

Why Vlad of all people too? What's so special about him that makes me never want to look away, never want to see anybody else but him and never want him to leave? I don't know what he sees in me either. Why did he kiss me yesterday? Does he feel the same pull towards me? I'll have to ask him – tonight!

'_Tonight' – with Vlad, Chloe and Robin_

The boys had arranged to meet at Robin's house. Robin rushed to answer the door but Chloe got there before him. "Vlad!" she squealed, "I've heard so much about you." Vlad looked past her in confusion and saw Robin.

"Hey, Vlad," Robin smiled sheepishly, "This is my sister, Chloe." Vlad looked back at Chloe. What had happened to her? She was never like this back in Stokely. She was always so serious and mature. Okay, something really weird must have happened after he left.

Robin pulled Chloe away from Vlad and whispered something in her ear which even Vlad struggled to hear but just caught, "Chloe, if you ever want to see Vlad again, you'll go to your room, now!" Chloe ran off. Vlad was dumbfounded. How could he have such an effect?

Robin distracted Vlad from his thoughts by pulling him up the stairs. As soon as they got to Robin's room and closed the door, Vlad's lips found Robin's. He wanted to kiss him one last time before he told him his secret.

As they pulled apart, Vlad panted out, "I'm... I love you." Robin looked at him in surprise. Vlad was freaking out. He hadn't meant to say that. He'd be lost without Robin. He had no idea what he'd do if Robin left him. While Vlad was over-thinking things, Robin replied, "I love you too". Robin's lips were back on Vlad's before he had time to take in what Robin had just said. "Wait!" Vlad panted. Robin looked upset and Vlad hated that but he had to tell him the truth now.

"I'm a vampire." He stated.

"I know." Robin grinned.

"What? How could you possibly?" Vlad spluttered.

"I was watching Twilight a few nights ago and..." Vlad rolled his eyes. Robin sighed and continued, "Bella said Edward was pale white and ice cold and so are you."

Vlad couldn't believe Robin was comparing him to Edward Cullen. First Glee, now Twilight? Robin was losing his mind. Then he remembered something even weirder. Robin loved him.

Vlad was worried. It was okay for him to love Robin because he'd known him for years. Robin had only known him for a few days. It wasn't possible. Someone had to be messing with Robin's head. As much as he wanted to stay with Robin, he knew it couldn't be safe.

As soon as Robin fell asleep, Vlad left. He had a lot of thinking to do so he returned to the park and sat on the swing. He had wanted Robin to love him for years; he could finally admit it, but now Robin wasn't Robin.

He wished it could be different but once whatever it was that had compelled Robin to love him stopped, Vlad wouldn't be able to take it. As much as he wanted to be with Robin, it just wasn't right. Especially when he wasn't even thinking of how much he loved Erin.

_Park with Vlad and Erin_

Vlad looked up. "Erin!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Vlad." She smiled sweetly.

"What're you doing here?" Vlad asked her.

"I fell asleep under the slide earlier and I just woke up and you were here." she blushed, "Why are you here?"

"I was at Robin's house and I just wanted to get away so I came here." Vlad sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

Vlad smiled at Erin. He'd forgotten how understanding she was when Ingrid wasn't controlling her. He knew she mustn't be his biggest fan right now but he still felt comfortable in her presence.

"I don't think Robin and I are meant to be." Vlad explained.

"Why not?" Erin asked, feigning concern, despite cheering inside her head.

"He's not himself. He's a completely different person and I can't trust this version of him."

Erin nodded, even though she wasn't sure what he was talking about. She had no experience with talking to a guy who'd dumped her for another guy, although technically she dumped him.

"So... are you like, gay?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Vlad shook his head. "I'm straight, apart from Robin, but not this Robin."

"So, is there any chance we could get back together?" Erin asked, hopeful.

Vlad gaped at her. He couldn't believe she still wanted him after what he did to her. He hadn't really considered getting back together with her. His father didn't like her, but he didn't like Robin much either. Vlad had loved Erin for ages and Robin was after changing way too much.

"I, um... I guess we can." Vlad said solemnly. But after saying it, he grinned. Erin was perfect for him. He didn't know how he'd forgotten that.

_Park with Jonno and Mina_

Jonno swore under his breath. How had he been so stupid? Of course Vlad would go back to Erin. He didn't even know why he'd thought Robin could get Vlad to sleep with him. It would've taken a lot less time to just brainwash Erin. Maybe he'd wanted Vlad to suffer through the loss of a girlfriend as well as killing him, but that didn't even happen.

Mina was upset that Vlad was happy again. She believed Robin could still do what he had been programmed to do, however. She managed to convince Jonno to give it a few more days and see how it played out. Jonno agreed but still started planning how to capture Erin so Vlad would come and rescue her, bringing him straight to his doom.

By the time Jonno stopped planning how best to kill Vlad, the park was empty. Everybody, including Mina, was gone. Jonno sighed as he started the long walk home.

**A/N: Thanks to jabifan4eva this chapter is a lot longer than it was going to be originally. I don't even know if this should still be a slash story. Let me know.**

**XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I can't believe I just wrote this. I feel so dirty. D: This story now has to be rated M, not T.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to the production of Young Dracula.**

**Warning: Contains male X male sex. However, it can be skipped. And I hope I never write anything like it again.**

_Branaugh house with Vlad and Robin_

Vlad had sneaked back in to Robin's room after his chat with Erin and was dreading the conversation he'd have to have in the morning. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on which way you look at it, Robin was awake and demanded an explanation as to where Vlad had been. Vlad was surprised at Robin's assertiveness and honestly, he was a little turned on.

"I was at the park with Erin." Vlad explained. Robin raised an eyebrow at him, sensing that there was more to be said. Vlad sighed and continued, "We're getting back together." Robin looked at him in surprise, which quickly turned to anger.

"What do you mean? Just hours ago you told me you loved me!"

"I'm sorry, Robin. You're not yourself."

"I'm not myself? You don't know me, Vlad. You don't know me at all."

Vlad was starting to worry now. Robin started to walk towards him and shoved him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Before Vlad had a chance to resist, he felt something being snapped around his wrists. When Robin pulled back, Vlad saw a sadistic smirk on his face. He looked down and saw what exactly was on his wrists – Argentallium handcuffs!

"Robin, where exactly did you get these?" Vlad asked, worriedly.

"That's not important," Robin whispered in Vlad's ear, "This is."

After saying that, Robin pressed his lips against Vlad's and Vlad couldn't help but kiss back.

*Skip if you don't want to be scarred for life*

Vlad moaned into the kiss as Robin undid his trousers and pulled them down, releasing some of the pressure his erection was causing.

Robin broke the kiss but, before Vlad had a chance to think Robin had pulled down his boxers and taken his member into his mouth.

Vlad had never been this aroused before and was struggling to last.

As he came, he moaned Robin's name.

Robin swallowed the lot but he wasn't about to stop there.

Within minutes, Vlad was erect again.

This time, Robin pushed Vlad onto his bed, causing him to moan again, this time because of the friction.

Robin, who had only been sleeping in his boxers, pulled them off and, grabbing some KY Jelly out of a nearby drawer, climbed onto the bed.

Vlad gasped as the cold fluid entered him, followed by Robin's index finger.

Robin pushed in a second finger and spread them apart before adding a third, leaving Vlad writhing in agony and suspense.

When he felt Vlad was ready, Robin lined up his penis against Vlad's butt-hole and pushed in, slowly at first.

"Faster!" Vlad encouraged and Robin complied.

Soon, both were spent, but Vlad more-so.

(For those wondering why the Branaughs' weren't waking up, Jonno and Mina had all the rooms sound-proofed)

*Stop skipping*

Vlad had fallen asleep almost straight afterwards. Robin stood up and put on some clothes before pressing the button that would signal to Jonno and Mina that it was time. He, however, wasn't aware of that or the fact that he'd been brainwashed to unlock the door, which he had just done.

_Erin's room/Robin's room with Erin, Jonno, Mina, Vlad and Robin_

Erin jolted awake. She hopped out of her bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. She was worried... really worried! She just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen to Vlad.

She ran as quickly and quietly as she could to the Branaugh house and was surprised to find the front door open. She rushed up the stairs and burst into Robin's room (She didn't know it was Robin's room; it just happened to be the first one she went into) to find two figures dressed in black standing over a sleeping... "Vlad!" she cried.

The two figures turned around, wondering who was interrupting them.

"Mum, I'll handle this." Jonno said.

Jonno stepped towards Erin.

"Van Helsing." she whispered.

"Hello again. Erin, was it?" Jonno smiled deviously.

"What are you doing here? What about the pact?"

"He was responsible for the death of my father! No pact can change that."

"So you really think staking him will make you feel better?"

"I know it will. Why do you care anyway?"

"I care because Vlad is my boyfriend."

Jonno laughed. "If he's your boyfriend, why did he just have sex with Robin Branaugh?"

"He did what?" Erin's face fell. "You're lying."

Robin chose that moment to re-enter the room. He was very surprised at the scene in front of him.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Erin smiled at Robin, "Tell them it's not true. You didn't sleep with Vlad!"

Robin looked down at his feet and Erin screamed. She grabbed a stake from Jonno and was about to attack Robin when Vlad woke up asking what was going on.

Erin dropped the stake but it was too late. Vlad had seen her about to kill Robin.

"Erin! What are you doing?" Vlad asked, shocked. Then he noticed the Van Helsings. "Jonno? What's going on here?"

Jonno sighed and figured he might as well explain.

"I brainwashed the Branaughs'. Robin was supposed to seduce you and then let us in but Erin stopped us from staking you. Then I told her you'd slept with Robin and well, you know the rest." Jonno said in a monotone.

Vlad just gaped at him.

Erin was the first to react after that. "It was you! You're the reason Vlad and I broke up in the first place." She said to Jonno. She bent down to retrieve the stake she'd dropped but by the time she reached it, the Van Helsings' had escaped. Erin sighed and left the stake fall again.

Vlad, Robin and Erin were left in the room. Robin moved to release Vlad from his handcuffs and Erin let him. Vlad stood up, before realising he wasn't wearing anything and pulled the blanket off the bed to cover himself up.

"Why can't I have a normal life in a world where there are no vampires, slayers or brainwashing?" Vlad asked, exasperated.

Robin and Erin looked at each other then back at Vlad.

"Vlad, why did you sleep with Robin straight after we were supposed to be getting back together?" Erin asked, annoyed.

"He did what?" Robin screamed, "Are you suggesting that I slept with _him_? I'm not gay!"

'Oh crap,' Vlad thought, 'Looks like he's no longer brainwashed.'

Erin quickly left as she didn't want to hear that conversation.

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Don't forget to review it.**

**Next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I started back at school on Tuesday and have had so much homework since then I have been struggling to find the effort to write more. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula**

_Robin's room with Vlad and Robin_

Vlad looked at his feet; anywhere other than at Robin, really. Robin glared at Vlad. How could anyone possibly suggest that they had slept together? He was so caught up with that, it took him a while to realise he had no idea where he actually was. When he did, he was even more startled.

"Vlad, where exactly are we?" he asked. Vlad finally looked up at him. His eyes were red with tears. How could Robin not remember their night together?

"Just a town I moved to a few years ago. Uh... would you mind turning around while I get dressed?"

Robin's eyes glanced at Vlad's toned but pale chest, above where he held the blanket, blushed and nodded; albeit still being angry.

Vlad pulled on some clothes, not even caring if they were his or Robins'. When Robin turned back around a few minutes later, Vlad was dressed, sitting on Robin's bed with his head in his hands. Robin sat down next to him.

"Why are _you_ so upset?" Robin asked him.

"The guy who took my virginity doesn't remember it!" Vlad sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. Believe me. I would never have done that to you." Robin stated.

Tears began to fall down Robin's face as he realised he must've actually de-flowered his best friend. Vlad looked over at him, noticing his silent tears. He reached up to wipe them away. Robin froze for a second but didn't pull away. Vlad's touch was cold but gentle. It was nice.

But then Vlad started to lean in. Robin jumped up off the bed stuttering, "Uh... I, I have to g... go"

Vlad sighed. "It's your house. I should go." Robin nodded. Vlad walked over to the door and opened it. He took one last look at Robin before leaving. Robin looked really upset and Vlad wanted nothing more than to comfort him but Robin didn't want him there. Vlad left and returned home.

"Why would the stupid Van Helsings' do this to me?" Robin wailed.

_Van Helsing home_

"That was a complete disaster!" Jonno yelled exasperatedly as soon as he walked in the door. He expected his mother to agree with him but when he heard nothing he quickly turned around. She wasn't there. He looked outside the door and turned a vile green colour at the sight before him. He felt his eyes welling up but there was no time for tears right now.

Mina was on the ground, blood everywhere and a stake through her heart. Jonno recognised that stake and knew exactly who the last person to have it was. Erin Noble. Jonno was on his own now and with more motives to slay the Draculas and now Erin as well.

Jonno wrapped Mina's body in a sheet and laid her on her bed. He'd make sure she got a proper funeral after he succeeded in his mission.

_Erin's POV_

Oh my God. I just killed her. I could go to jail. Who am I kidding? Jonno's probably going to stake me in my sleep... unless I kill him first. No! I'm not some cold blooded killer. I was just frustrated. Vlad's going to hate me. I know I should hate him for cheating on me but I don't blame him for it at all. I would blame Robin but he was just hypnotised so I can only really blame Jonno now seeing as I just killed... Stop thinking that! Vlad will understand. I'll just go see him. He's probably back home by now.

_Dracula House with Vlad, the Count and Erin_

"Vladdy, you look positively ghastly. What have you been doing lately? Whatever it is, keep it up." The Count said as Vlad entered the room.

"It doesn't matter, dad. I can handle it myself." Vlad muttered.

"My little Vladdy's growing up then. So mature." The Count half smirked and half scowled. Vlad couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not but he didn't really care. He walked past his dad and went to his room.

Erin entered the room shortly afterwards. The Count didn't even look up. Erin rolled her eyes and went to see if Vlad was in his room.

She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Vlad asked. "It's me", Erin replied. Vlad opened the door and allowed her to enter. Erin sat on Vlad's bed and looked up at him, shyly.

"What's up?" Vlad asked.

"I, um... I killed Mina."

**Shorter chapter than usual, I know. Sorry.**

**Reviews are very welcome.**

**XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**My sister's starting college next week so she's taking her laptop with her. That means I have to finish this story before then and I won't have any new stories any time soon. So, without further ado, here's the last chapter of 'If the Plan Works'.**

**Disclaimer: Ownership of Young Dracula is somebody else's.**

_Vlad's room with Vlad and Erin_

"I, um... I killed Mina."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Erin flinched at Vlad's loudness. She started mumbling apologies and repeating 'I don't know'.

"You could start another war between slayers and vampires!"

"But I'm a slayer. What happens when a slayer kills another slayer?"

"You've probably betrayed them. You'll be hunted down and killed in the most horrific way they can think of!"

"What if we kill Jonno before he tells anyone?"

Vlad shook his head. "It might be too late for that but it's our best shot."

Erin hugged him. He hugged her back tighter. After all, it might be the last time he was able to. They pulled away slightly, arms still around each other; looking into each others' eyes.

Erin started to lean in but Vlad turned his head. "Not right now, Erin. If we succeed in killing Jonno before he sends out all the slayers to get their revenge, I promise we'll be together."

Erin smiled. "But what about you and Robin?"

"Robin will find someone who's perfect for him someday. I'm pretty much over him. He was just brainwashed for a while. He's straight again now anyway so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have a chance." Vlad pulled Erin back into another hug before figuring now would be a good time to go get rid of Jonno so he and Erin could get their relationship back on track.

Erin took Vlad's hand and pulled him towards the front door. She pulled it open and something sharp went through her stomach. That's when she noticed Jonno standing right outside the door looking angrier than she'd ever seen anybody.

Before Erin could say anything, she started coughing up blood. Vlad, who stood a few paces behind her and couldn't see Jonno, was startled. "Erin, why can I smell blood?" he asked.

Erin turned around. Vlad gasped before hurtling out the door and on seeing Jonno there, snapped his throat. Vlad pulled Erin into his arms and sprinted to the hospital. She was taken from Vlad. He was asked a few questions about what had happened. He said she fell.

Vlad hoped Erin would be okay. He didn't think he'd be comfortable with turning her into a vampire so he'd just have to wait and see if she was recovering.

Vlad wasn't allowed to stay. There was no point. So he left the hospital. Somehow he found himself outside Robin's house. There was a note on the door. It was addressed to him.

_Dear Vlad,_

_ By the time you see this, I'll probably be gone. My family were confused why we just upped and left Stokely and they wanted to move back. I'm really sorry about what happened and I want you to know you'll always be my best friend. I guess this is goodbye._

_Robin x_

Vlad was shocked. Robin didn't even say a proper goodbye and now he was gone. Vlad felt abandoned. He brought the note back home and put it under the pillow he had in his coffin. He'd been so caught up with Robin having left, he'd only just realised that Jonno's body hadn't been outside.

He immediately suspected the worst. The police had found it and had arrested his family. Then he realised his dad had probably smelt slayer's blood and had drank Jonno dry before tossing his body down into the cellar.

Ingrid came into his room then and saw something sticking out from under Vlad's pillow. Vlad noticed her looking at it and they both ran for it at the same time. Ingrid got there first and held it out of Vlad's reach.

"What have we here then? A note from a boyfriend perhaps."

"Give it back, Ingrid."

"Not until I read it."

Vlad sighed and waved her on. Ingrid read through the letter. "_'I'm really sorry about what happened'_. What happened with Branaugh, wimpire?"

"He was brainwashed by the Van Helsings, we slept together, he let them in to kill me but Erin showed up and stopped them, Robin's brainwashing wore off, he was never gay, Erin killed Mina, Jonno stabbed Erin and now she's in hospital, I snapped Jonno's neck and the Branaughs' are gone back to Stokely."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him. "You killed a slayer? I'm impressed. Bring on the war!"

"I killed Jonno to stop there from being a war. When Erin killed Mina, Jonno was free to do anything."

"Oh per lease, Jonno was too stupid to call anyone. He would've been so much better off if he stopped trying to slay vampires and did something worthwhile."

Vlad sighed and collapsed into his coffin. "Just let it go, Ingrid. The slayers are dead. They won't be coming back and I have to go see Erin tomorrow morning to make sure she's okay."

Ingrid disappeared from the room and went to annoy Renfield and Wolfie for no particular reason.

Vlad then remembered that Mina's body must still be somewhere. He followed his nose to the slayers' house and entered. He quickly found what he was looking for and carried it back to the castle.

The Count smiled when Vlad entered his room. "Another slayer? My, my, you really are quite the vampire, Vladdy. Won't you have a drink?"

Vlad shook his head and threw the body to his father before returning to his room.

Vlad fell into a horrible night's sleep. He was too worried about Erin and Robin to shut his brain off.

The next morning Vlad ran straight to the hospital. Erin was awake when he was allowed into her room and she smiled at him.

"I killed Jonno" Vlad said.

"I know. I saw you." Erin smirked.

"How's your stomach?"

"It's been better."

"There's actually something I really wanted to ask you."

"Really, what's that?"

Vlad reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He got down on one knee and asked, "Erin, what happened last night has made me realise that I would do anything for you. You make me a better person and there's nobody I would rather see every day. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Erin thought about it for a second. She really couldn't picture spending the rest of her life with anybody else. "Yes!" she answered.

The two embraced in a passionate kiss and Erin's heart-monitor went mad. A doctor rushed into the room and saw Vlad placing a ring on Erin's finger. Realising he'd just intruded on a private moment for the couple, he quickly exited the room.

Vlad and Erin smiled at each other. In that moment, it didn't matter that their relationship had had a lot of ups and downs; they had finally realised they had something special and neither wanted it to end.

**And it never did. But this story has. Thanks for reading it. Special thanks to Jabifan4eva as without her, I wouldn't have had very much motivation. Hope you liked the ending.**

**Wizardslover.**

**XX**


End file.
